Jinjing
'Jinjing '''is a member of the Fiery Five and a supporting character in the feature film, ''The Karate Dragon and in ''The Nature Dragon ''franchise. She's a pink flamingo residing in the Ruby Palace with the other Fiery Five members. Background Many years ago, Jinjing lived in China with her parents. Her life was very peaceful but because of her species, she was the main target of an army of jackals who wanted to eat the Flamingo family. With them being in danger of being eaten by the jackals, Jinjing had to stay inside her house during the night. Because of this, Jinjing had to miss the nighttime activities. The next morning, while shopping at the grocery store, she bumped into Master Splinter. She didn't know who he was until Splinter told Jinjing that he knows her because of her father. He asked her why he didn't show up at the night club, last night. She said that the flamingos are supposed to stay in their houses during the night, in order to avoid being eaten by the jackals. Splinter wondered if Jinjing wanted to be trained but she said that she couldn't because she thought she was too skinny. Splinter replied that she's never too skinny to be trained. Jinjing was trained at the Ruby Palace. She initially messed up but Splinter never lost his patience with her. Unwilling to give up, Jinjing began to train once again, only this time, she used her skinny limbs to help her out and thus, they proved to be her greatest strength. With her training complete, she was then able to fight off the jackal army. Fighting them off inspired all the other flamingos to be taught Kung-Fu, so they can protect themselves. As for Jinjing, she decided to stay in the Ruby Palace with Splinter and her friends. Development Jinjing was originally going to be a toucan but the storywriter chose to change her into a pink flamingo. Two characters from the Kung-Fu franchise was an inspiration for Jinjing. They were Crane and Viper. Crane inspired the storywriter to make Jinjing into a bird and Viper inspired the storywriter to give Jinjing, a kind and charming personality. Personality Among the other females in the film, Jinjing is shown to be a confident albeit clumsy flamingo who enjoys putting a smile on the faces of others. She wanted to learn how to do Kung-Fu, so she could protect herself and others from danger. She also wanted to train herself how to be still and balance. She however was very doubtful of herself and believed that she couldn't be taught Kung-Fu. She was afraid that others would doubt her but her training with Master Splinter, made her realize that her master has to be patient if he wanted her student to succeed. While winning back her home, she confidence. In herself and others. Since then, she began to support others and vowed to never lose patience with them. Jinjing is shown to have ways of tolerating rude and disrespectful behavior. She was shown to be somewhat afraid of the Karate Lion and tried to stay out of his way. Nevertheless, she was there to help Hugo when he was in need of help and support. She posed as a sisterly figure to him along with Peizhi and Huifang. She encouraged Hugo to stay in the Ruby Palace and fight Master Doom. She even tried wane all of Hugo's anger towards the Karate Lion. There are times where Jinjing shows signs of being stern. Whenever her friends, family or innocent people are being oppressed, Jinjing won't hesitate to stand up for them and protect them by all means necessary. Physical appearance Jinjing is a pink flamingo with a yellow beak and black eyes. She's the only member of the Fiery Five who doesn't wear any clothes. Appearances The Karate Boy Jinjing is seen in the Ruby Palace's training room, training along with her fellow members. She stops training when the Karate Lion brings Hugo into the room after saving him from being killed by Master Doom. She kindly greets the young warrior and bows to respect. Hugo begins to train but due to Doom's spell, he fails miserably. Once nighttime came, the Fiery Five went over into the palace and into their rooms for the night. She, along with the other members of the five was forbidden to speak to Hugo by order of the Karate Lion. The next morning, she was ordered to fight Hugo along with the rest of the five for their training for today. And yet, it ended disastrously especially with the Karate Lion kicking Hugo out of the training field and into a ditch. Jinjing appears subtly disappointed in the Karate Lion's harsh actions and goes over to help Hugo. The following night, Jinjing and the others help with healing Hugo's injuries. He also began to bond with the five while also learning about Doom's backstory. Later during the night, Hugo is deeply hurt when he overhears the Karate Lion badmouthing him. Fed up with the Karate Lion, he angrily leaves the Ruby Palace despite the five's objections. Jinjing and the other direct the Karate Lion to where Hugo was going in a hurry. The next morning, Splinter, the Karate Lion, Hugo and the five went to the mountains to train in peace. With help from the five's caring and compassionate nature, they were able to train Hugo and restore his skills, sometime thereafter. Hugo and the Karate Lion reconcile and return home to Beijing, only to see that half of it has been destroyed by Doom. Seeing how this was increasingly dangerous for his students, Doom chose to carry off the battle alone. The gang resumes with evacuating the city but they stop when Hugo makes a self-discovery. If they work together then they won't have to worry about losing anybody. The gang went over to the palace to attack Doom and his army. After Doom's death, peace is restored to China and the spirits of the Kung-Fu masters ascend into the afterlife. The Karate Lion is deemed a Senior Karate Master. Afterwards, Hugo, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five perform a fire dance for the Wootens who are visiting. The Nature Dragon: The Series Jinjing serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Flamingos Category:Birds Category:Characters who fly Category:Wooten characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chinese characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Forest animals Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Warriors Category:Singing characters Category:Mentors Category:Asian characters